LOVE!
by Neko Nishiriu
Summary: The perfect Shiba Tatsuya collapsed! And the one that help him is Ichijou Masaki! What the hell! A sneak peek into Tatsuya life as the thing called love joined his court...
1. Chapter 1

Nishi: How dare you that's my precious...

Neko: Lalala... Don't hear anything...

I do not own MAHOUKA KOUKOU NO RETTOUSAI...

**Hello there, Neko's here.. This is my first on this story hope all of you won't hate me with this kind of pairing... Enjoy and please vote on a poll i'll put on this and other stories to choose which will be serialized... **

_Since his defeat on the Nine school competition,he, Ichijou Masaki never feels as trance like this. The finesse of that person magic is beyond humanly, like a god. He had been fantasizing about him until he asked his best friend Kichichouji( George) about this weird feeling he'd felt inside his heart. When he hears he said that it is love, he's shocked. If it was with the younger sister that woukd be different but the older brother this is forbidden. For man to love someone from his own gender is treacherous from his family point of view. Considering he's the heir and the next head all of this is making it more difficult..._

LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE

Tatsuya felt a cold ahiver from his neck, he ignored it considering it is a cold day after all. He continued his work for tge students body and patrols tge school. Miyuki had gone to a camp for the students body under Saegusa Mayumi supervision. The students body is divided into two main branch, the student council and the public morals committee. Miyuki had gone as the student council representative. He continued his patrol when the newly selected president come into his view. Nakajou Azusa-senpai is standing right in front of him watching him with a frown on her face.

"Is there something wrong Nakajou-senpai"

He asked her as her eyes begin to bore itself like a laser on his face.

"Tatsuya-kun, are you sick"

She asked him with a serious face she never wore before.

"No I don't think so senpai"

She look at him again before taking his armband and gadgets from him.

"Well I don't think so young man, you're excuse for the rest of the day go home and rest for a bit Tatsuya-kun"

Before he could even protest the petite president already pushes him aside and forced him to leave. With a deep sigh he walked down the streets leading home. Maybe Nakajou-senpai is right. He feel a bit dizzy from the heat that usually is nothing to him. He walked as fast as possible before he stumbled into someone and fall. Before losing his conciousness, he felt like someone lifted him... After that is total darkness.

LINE LINE LINE LINE LINELINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE

As he felt his forehead he's shocked at how hot the temperature emitted from that first high student. He had been given a day off as to celebrate their school founding. When he decided to go for a walk he never ecpected to meet him like this and more in a situation as dire of this. Not knowing of that man home is he decided to bring him home. He called for the car and carried him back with him.

LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE

When he opened his eyes he sees room made of wood. He realized that he's laying in a futon. He tried to sat up only to be slammed back into the soft material.

"You're awake"

The faniliar voice hits his eardrums. The face of Ichijou Masaki appear from the doorway. He carry a bowl of what Tatsuya deduced as porridge and walk toward s him before settling down.

"How are you feeling"

He asked him, when Tatsuya opened his mouth to answer his question no words came out onky wind. Is this what sore throat is meant to be.

"You know, the doctor said you collapsed due to your psion going wild"

He look at him expecting Tatsuya to respond, but nothing of sorts happen. He took out a marker and sketchbook and told Tatsuya to write with it

_"Why did you help me"_

_"Is it a good morality to ignore someone in pain"_

_"I thought you hate me"_

Masaki chuckled a little as Tatsuya asked him that question.

"I don't hate you, in fact I love you"

"Love"

Well today's gonna be a long day indeed...

_Okay that is all for this one... For those who want more please review and vote on the poll okay... See ya later guys.. Neko's here and a happy new year!_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimers- I do bot own Mahouko Koukou no Rettousai**_

_**Thank you to all that had been reading and reviewing as well as favs and following it. The story is actually written for new year occasion for serialization. They are 4 stories in total and this one in particular hadn't won the polls. But because of the number of people reviewing and following it we decided that it should be serialized along the first place Bringing Him Back. I hope that all of you can keep following this piece as this one is my favs.**_

_**Thank you for the reviews that I've got from umbreonblue, yukinome23, Guest, Guest-pat, Kazugami Saichi Hakuraichi**_

_**Love- Chapter 2- Ichijou Masaki**_

Tatsuya could only groaned when everytime he wanted to sit up he would be pushed down back onto the futon. Right after being fed by the one and only Ichijou Masaki whom insisted that he should lay down, he feel a bit spoiled. He never had a sickness like this. Eventhough it is only fever, the fact that he black out is still bothering him. He wonder if there is any problem with his core Eidos that makes him feel like this. He look upon the heir of the Ichijou, this person just declared that not only that he saved him but also something about love.

If he is nott mistaken this Ichijou Masaki likes his little sister, Shiba Miyuki. He had seen that the teenager is entranced by his little sister beauty and even dance with her at the end of the Nine School Competition. He knows that he is sick but being forced to lay down like this isn't his style at all. At least he could go to the toilet himself. But it seems that his hope to be left alone for a moment disappeared as soon as it came when the Ichijou heir sat down beside him, looking directly into his eyes.

At first Tatsuya didn't feel intimidated at all. This seems to last for an hour when Tatsuya couldn't take it anymore. He took the sketchbook and wrote something on it.

_"Could you stop it"_

He shove the writing to him, anticipating an answer for such a obvious the other hand, Masaki whom saw upon the words could only smirk. He feel a bit relax when he realized that Tatsuya is a bit wary of him. That proves that Tatsuya is not just an emotionless person after all.

"Why, do you feel intimidated by my presence"

He asked the first high student whom still leaning on his futon. Suddenly Tatsuya tried to get up only to be falling down due to his efforts. As he prepared himself for the rough landing he realized something. One, he didn't fall at all and two, warm hands are circled around his body. Only then that he realized that he had fall right into Masaki's embrace.

His mind went onto a crazy speed as he tried to comprehend what had happen. When he tried to pried himself of the Ichijou heir, the clasped against his body tighten. The more he tried to get off the tighter the embrace of the one and only Ichijou Masaki. He tried to say something but his voice didn't seem to be in mood at the moment. Seeing the way Shiba Tatsuya act only makes him more excited. Well at first he got to admit that he had a crush on his sister. Well who doesn't when that girl is the most beautiful and talented in their year. Every guy that approached her is treated evenly. But no one is brave enough to confront her or confess to her as she had a viscous brother for a bodyguard. Seeing the charismatic figure from a close distance made his heart flutter.

The grace and power that Shiba Tatsuya had shown him on the competition had earn him a place right inside Ichijou Masaki's heart. He had fed up with his family and all those marriage proposals from the otger family when he's already had someone in his heart.

"Tatsuya, I love you"

He whispered the divine words to Tatsuya. He keep saying it like a chant while he embraces him. He didn't want to hide the fact anymore, he's tired in pretending to be a perfect heir. He buried his face on the crook of Tatsuya's neck, inhaling the suprising scent of freshly brewed capuccino and raspberries. Without he realized, Tatsuya had wrapped his own hands onto his back. A gentle gesture from such a prominent man.

_**And cut! That is all for the moment. I hope that everybody will like it. Read and review please if you think that this fanfic should be continued... Lots of love from me to all of you...**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimers: I do not own Mahouka Koukou No Rettousai**_

_**First of all thank you for all that had read, follows, favs and mostly for all the reviewers.**_

_**-Frosty Counsel**_

_**-NekoGurl98**_

_**-umbreonblue**_

_**-Kazugami Saichi Hakuraichi**_

_**-Guest**_

_**-Guest: olivjoy**_

_**I had receives tremendous support for this fic. Thank you for those whom spend their time on this. Overall, I hope that all of you will enjoy the chappie.**_

_**Chapter;**_

Ichijou Masaki buried his face into Tatsuya neck, inhaling the scent of freshly brewed cappucino and raspberry. As he deepen his hug he could feel himself being embarced by the first year, first high student. He relaxed as he dwells into Tatsuya's intoxicating auras. On the other hand, Tatsuya feel a bit shocked at first but when he heard him calling his name chanting the words of love he feels a bit lost. How could a monster like him without any emotions could feel any love. And what is the feeling that had been making him insecure at the man confessions. As he feels him relaxed inside his embraced, Tatsuya ran his fingers through his hair. Is this feeling is... Love.

TatsuyaXMasaki- TatsuyaXMasaki- TatsuyaX Masaki-LINE BREAK

She look at the clock, it is already passed school hours and her onii-sama still isn't home. When Nakajou-senpai informed her of her brother health condition she had been worried that she informed the activities director that she won't be participating in any other events. As fast as possible, Miyuki get back home only to be greeted by no one. She wonder if her brother gone to the hospital or any other health organization so she settles down and wait for him. But it had been hours and her brother still aren't home. That is when the house com receive a message that her brother is currently in good condition and he will be back tomorrow. Only when she hears the message that she managed to get herself some rest. But still she's worried for her brother wellfare.

TatsuyaXMasaki-TatsuyaXMasaki-TatsuyaXMasaki-LINE BREAK

When he opened his eyes the next morning, he could feel a warmth beside his body. His saviour had fallen asleep in his bed after the a while last night. Gently he caresses his tresses, he didn't want to admit but the man is quite a look himself. With muscle toned body and a handsome face, he would be a full package meal for all the fans. Tatsuya sighed as he tried to say something testing his voice. But to his utter disappointment he barely able to say anything. Suddenly he feels a pair of arms hugging his waist.

'You're up early"

Masaki said to him. Before Tatsuya could grab the sketchpad Masaki already up and sitting beside him hugging him from behind. At first Tatsuya tried to free himself but he knew that his effort is only a waste of time. He let him embrace him and settles to rest his head on Masaki's broad chest. He knew all about him, Ichijou Masaki the heir to the Ichijou family and also known as the Crimson Prince in the military services. He himself had been in the services but in a different kind of way.

"Breakfast?"

He asked him and Tatsuya only nodded to answer the question. Masaki reached for his home AI and set an arrangement. As the servent fills in and carried the breakfast, Tatsuya could only amazed at the sudden display of luxury. Right after the maid set up the breakfast, Masaki ordered them to stay outside.

Tatsuya look at the grand breakfast consisting on butter rolls, soup and a few more things. Masaki sat down beside Tatsuya and pulled him into his arms. His left hand support Tatsuya's body and the other one is holding the dishes. Slowly Masaki tried to feed Tatsuya. At first Tatsuya feels a little bit wary of his motifs but when he realized that his body is still weak he let the man feed him. Masaki is gentle maybe even gentler than Miyuki. He never act like a spoiled brat or anything like that. Sure he loves his sister company but sometimes he had to admit that it is a bit annoying. After a few spoon Tatsuya signals that he don't want to eat anymore. Respecting his wishes Masaki put the spoon down and help him onto his feet to washes himself.

TatsuyaXMasakiTatsuyaXMasakiTatsuyaXMasakiLINE BREAK

Miyuki welcome her brother home with opens hand. The only thing that she didn't expected is for the Ichijou family next head to be right beside his brother. As she served some refreshment to the Crimson Prince she could feel something is stirring as she watched in amazement the face of her brother reacting to each of the man words... She wonders...

_**Ans cut! That is all for now. Read and review please and ideas also welcome here. I hope that all of you'll enjoy it. Hugs and kisses everyone... Till we meet again...**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**DISCLAIMERS- I DO NOT OWN MAHOUKA KOUKOU NO RETTOUSAI**_

**It had been a while guys. At last, I finally get a new laptop since the last one broke. Over the time I had been using my phone to write and post my entire story. It is truly a painful experience since I couldn't double check if I had any spelling mistakes or grammar errors. Fortunately, more like the fortune from the Lunar New Year, somehow I managed to get a laptop for presents from my dearest cousin.**

**Overall I hope that all of you know that I'm still alive and well, please enjoy the story continuation...**

_**Thanks to... [Guest, umbreonblue, Kazugami Saichi Hakuraichi, Olivjoy, Streetfire, Nekogurl98 and Guest 'anonymous']**_

_**To Guest [anonymous} - I really like your idea and but I won't write about it until another chapter, please look forward to it.**_

_**To pyramidekheops- I really appreciate if you want to flame about the story but knowing me obviously I would rant about' it. So, please refrain from doing it. If you don't like the fic don't read it.**_

He put down his CAD, the Silver Horn Model "Trident" a specialised CAD based off the long barrelled Silver Horn Series. Lately his magic had been leaking out even though he had been suppressing it all the time. After finishing the last touch in tuning his own CAD he decided to get some rest. Miyuki had been away for quite a while; she had been summoned by their aunt for the naming of the Yotsuba new family head. He knew that his aunt had been planning on something, the 'Queen of the Night' isn't a title meant for decoration only, his aunt is one of the people that he despised all this time in the world, right after his parents. He loved Miyuki, she is his sister, and he would never let any of them hurt her. But, lately his beloved little sister had been the one whom distance herself from him. He wonders if he had done something that makes her mad at him.

TASUYAXMASAKI- TATSUYAXMASAKI- TATSUYAXMASAKI- TATSUYAXMASAKI

Yotsuba, one of the ten master clans, since the reign of the Night Queen the clan had been one of the most powerful in abilities of all the families. Shiba Miyuki is sitting right in front of her brother nemesis, unlike what most people like to assume Miyuki liked his aunt. She always had been her mother figure when her brother had been his father figure. She only acted cold towards her when her brother is around. Both of them are having some evening teas and talking about the recent events that had been going around lately. When her aunt informed her about the naming of the family heir to the media, she had been ecstatic. Now she had a reason to keep the pest off her brother.

ICHIJOUXSHIBA- ICHIJOUXSHIBA- ICHIJOUXSHIBA- ICHIJOUXSHIBA- ICHIJOUXSHIBA

He pinned the armband on his sleeves. It is around this time of the year when the school had their annual School Festival. He could see that Mari is scolding her successor, although Tatsuya doubted that the guy might not be as great as Watanabe Mari. On the Students Council, former president Saegusa Mayumi had no worries since the new president Nakajou Azusa had grasp the work quite perfectly. He could see many students, clubs or classes discusses about their participation and attraction as well as budget and stuffs.

He slid down his CAD in the holsters before going for a walk (more like patrol). He walked passed his class, along the first year corridors. He could see Chiba Erika and Saijou Leonhart arguing about something and his little sister being polite to those whom offered any kind of work for her. He wanders to the second year and third year before going to the field where all clubs stall had been placed. All the students seem absorbed in doing their jobs. After patrolling for another hours finally Tatsuya free to roam around.

MASAKI- TATSUYA- MASAKI- TATSUYA- MASAKI- TATSUYA- MASAKI- TATSUYA

Ichijou Masaki had received a warning from his dearest father regarding his actions lately. Considering that he is the only heir for the Ichijou many marriage proposals had come to his hand. He had been having a difficulty to refuse all of them since his father is keeping an eye on him. Although he had been telling his father over and over again about his sexuality, none of it sinks right onto the old man head. Forcing him to marry someone he didn't even know had been an outrage, a scandal. He didn't want to end up his life in a proposal that makes him regret all the time.

He sighed as he looks upon his CAD, his defeat to Shiba Tatsuya is still fresh in his mind, and also the feelings that had been born out of it are somehow come to his mind. He's in love, and he swore to himself that he won't let it go. He won't let him go.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"1, 2, 3"

The body is hauled onto the stretcher and into the ambulance. The oxygen mask covered his face as the healers doing their best to stop the bleeding. In the midst of losing his consciousness he could barely see the light. _'Is this the end of me'..._

_**And Cut! I hope that all of you'll like the story. Sorry for all the late updates. Read and review pleas. Ideas are also welcome. To all of the readers that celebrated the Lunar New Year, may you be in good health, gain prosperity and had a good year. Thank you to all the readers and reviewers as well as followers and all of you whom had favs this story. Milk and cookies for everyone...**_

_**-if there is any problem or questioning regarding this fanfic or the others that I had written down, please PM me. I would do to my uttermost efforts to responds to every requests and question that all of you might have. Have a good day everyone.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**DISCLAIMERS- I DO NOT OWN MAHOUKA KOUKOU NO RETTOUSAI...**_

_**Hey guys! How is it going, have any of you discovers something new during the Lunar New Year festival. Trudging along the road, somehow I understand when they said patience is perseverance. Nothing would come if you're being inpatient. After getting long lectures from my friends for 'think before act not act before think' things, painfully I had to apologize to that person. Overall the incident had been solved peacefully. Thank you to all the readers, reviewers, followers and favs of this story. **_

_**Thank you for the review from- Kazugami Saichi Hakuraichi (sorry I didn't mean to make Tatsuya weak) and Olivjoy (thanks, we're the same)**_

_**Enjoy the story guys!**_

The day of truth is here at last. Important people from all over the magic society had gathered at the Yotsuba Mansion for the inheritance ceremony. Men and women clad in the most expensive suits they could don had brightened up the place with more luxury and nobleness. The ten master clan leaders arrived one by one, accompanied by their heirs. All of them are seated at the front row of the guests considering their status. Yotsuba Maya sat on her throne gracefully, wearing her best smile too pleased the guests. Classic music is played, soft melody dance in the air. As the media finished their setup, the ceremony begins...

-TATSUYAXMASAKI- TATSUYAXMASAKI- TATSUYAXMASAKI-

"_**Are the thing is ready to be used"**_

_**A raspy voice asked from the corner of the room.**_

"_**Yes Meister"**_

_**The servants clad in black suits answered to him.**_

"_**Good~~~"**_

Ichijou Shiba Ichijou Shiba – THIS IS JUST A LINE

The crowd went into a trance as they saw the Yotsuba heir. Almost all the people is entranced by her beauty, but the ones whom receive the most unexpected effect are Saegusa, Juumonji, Ichijou, Chiyoda, Yoshida and Chiba family heirs. Three of them are from the ten master clans; two of them are from the Hundred families while the last one came from a specialised family in Ancient Magic. The young heir is clad in a navy blue dress that elegantly hugged her curves. The dress reaches her toes and her hair is tied into a simple bun with some hair decorations.

"It's nice to be your acquaintances, my name is Yotsuba Miyuki, please give me your guidance"

A round of applause filled the hall. The ceremony continues with the dinner and the greetings. Miyuki followed her aunt in towed as she personally introduced her to the ten master clans. As soon as they reached the table where the Saegusa family is seated, Mayumi gave Miyuki a look of disappointment. The Juumonji heir whom also sitting beside his fiancé had gave her no recognition. The last table of the night is the table to the Ichijou. As Maya talked to the current family head, Masaki approached Miyuki.

"Shiba Miyuki, or should I called you Yotsuba from now on"

His voice dripped with sarcasm. He looks at the beautiful girl.

"Called me as you wish to, Ichijou-san"

She said to him.

"If you're from the Yotsuba, does it means that your beloved brother is one too"

Masaki felt torn, why Tatsuya never told him about any of this. He had trusted him with his feeling, how could he betray him like this. The Yotsuba family and Ichijou is never on a good term. Both family is known to produce great magicians and had topped the ten master clans along with the Saegusa family.

"No child, Shiba Tatsuya aren't our family"

Yotsuba Maya whom had been eavesdropping on both of the youth conversation.

"Why, aren't Tatsuya is Miyuki older brother by blood"

Seeing the reaction from the Ichijou heir pisses her off. Why does anyone care about that toy?

"Shiba Tatsuya is only the guardian of my heir, concerning his blood ties with us, none of it matters"

Maya answered the teen. The look of disbelief could be seen from his face; Maya snapped her finger and called for the guardian.

"TATSUYA"

Appearing from above the crowd is Shiba Tatsuya, half of his face is covered with a masquerade mask and he wore some sorts of uniform, black with striped of white here and there.

'Now, do you believe me?"

She asked him, waiting for an answer. Masaki couldn't believe his eyes, standing in front of him like he is some kind of puppet is the one and only Shiba Tatsuya.

Before he could say anything, the sounds of glass breaking into pieces, shocked the entire crowd. In an instance, Tatsuya had gone from his view, men clad in all black breaks into the mansion. All of them are carrying guns and a magic canceller item, antinite.

It seems that they had taken a hostage.

"What do you want, you imbeciles"

Maya retorted at that man.

"_**AH, the NIGHT QUEEN, I want you to hand me the weapon"**_

The man answered to her, nuzzling the gun to the girl head.

"Why do you think I had it"  
><em><strong>"Don't you dare to lie to me, Yotsuba Maya, or would you like the girl to die"<strong>_

Before the man could make any more demands, he had been knocked out; Masaki saw Tatsuya is heading towards the men at a great speed, one by one falls but not without giving Tatsuya injuries. As soon as he reached the girl, Tatsuya hauled her and pushed her towards him whom now closed to him in range. Giving a silent order for him to retreat, Tatsuya once again delved into the crowd.

"_**YOU BASTARD"**_

The man grabbed a gun filled with magazine of bullets and start shooting them at Tatsuya. Seeing the act, Tatsuya tried to use his magic but the antinite had made him unable to access the power. The potent of the thing had rendered him for quite a bit, he tried to overwhelm them with his physical abilities. Shots by shots could be heard as a few of the men whom fallen before had been a fatal addition. As the crowd begin to realise that they only watch all of them pulled out their CAD as they say Masaki makes his way towards Tatsuya again. Suddenly a bullet pierced through Tatsuya flesh, he couldn't activated his regenerating sequence as the bullet contain something that makes him weak, one by one of those cursed items make their way into his flesh, as he is losing his capabilities, the men had been drove away by the guests.

Miyuki could only stand and cried her heart out as she saw her brother bloodied boy is put on the stretcher, the ambulance pulled through the night, leaving behind only remnants of the Yotsuba whom somehow didn't feel any remorse towards the teen with the exception of the sister. Masaki urged his father home while he is staying behind with the others.

IAMALINE IAMALINE IAMALINE IAMALINE IAMALINE IAMALINE

"Doctor, is it true"

The brunette looked at him, eyes filled with viciousness.

"I'm afraid it is true, young one"

_**And Cut! So do you like the chappie, read and review please. Ideas are also welcomed. Have a happy day everyone... hugs and cookies (O_O)/**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**DISCLAIMERS- I DO NOT OWN MAHOUKA KOUKOU NO RETTOUSAI...**_

_**Hello guys, sorry for the late updates. School is catching up to me at a fast pace and I had a very little time to spare against such ordeal. Thank you to all the reader, reviewers, followers and favs of this story...**_

_**Also thank you to the review from ShadowTigerGodess from the last chapter. Enjoy the update everyone...**_

Masaki stunned as he watched Tatsuya being loaded into the ambulance. What makes him more stunned is how Yotsuba Maya acted after the incident. There is no sense of remorse could be traced from the Queen of Night. The newly appointed heir on the other side is bawling her eyes out, crying and screaming her brother name as she watched him away. Yotsuba Maya only makes her way towards the crowd pulling the young heir wither. They left the main mansion as the guests went home. The party is over, no casualties among the guests but the fact that someone nearly died had shook the crowd. They left looking a bit white from the incident earlier. The Ten Master Clans family had left the scene with the exception of Ichijou Masaki, himself and Saegusa Mayumi and the Juumonji which had been assigned for the cleanup job.

Masaki and Saegusa Mayumi had decided to remain at the scene. They watched as one by one of the intruders or more likely terrorists being sacked away by the military. As one of the members of the Ichijou, Masaki had been involved in the military since the young age. All the people there had known him as the Crimson Prince.

"Ichijou-san"

A man clad in white uniform with medals approached him.

"Kazama-sama"

He greeted back. The man only nodded in recognition.

"Sorry for dragging you into this"

He said to him, watching the young brunette shook his head.

"It is not your fault, Major"

He answered him. He looked at the man, doing his job as quick as possible.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_HOSPITAL_

The healers and doctors are trying their best right now. They had taken out all the bullets that had been embedded in Tatsuya's flesh. The surgeon could only sigh as he leaves the closing of the wounds to the magic healers. The only reason that he is called to perform a surgery is because of the bullets which seem to be interrupting all the magic sequence during the process. Earlier after he removed all the bullets, the investigation team requested it for further research.

As soon as he came out of the operation room, he is approached by a young man whom he deduced as the victim's friends.

"Excuse me, is Shiba Tatsuya fine"

He asked him.

"Well, all the bullets had been removed but only times would tell when he is going to wake up since the bullets that penetrated him aren't the ordinary one; it's a miracle that he makes it through the surgery"

The doctor explained to him. Seeing the young man face soften a little, the doctor advised him to at least get something to eat considering that he is quite pale, maybe from overworking.

After all the criminals were arrested, a team had been sent to the Yotsuba for questioning. Unfortunately, they refused to give any comments regarding this matter which lead to the dismissal of Shiba Tatsuya from his position and priorities as Yotsuba Miyuki guardian. The said sister only gave them and the media a cold shoulder.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

One month later...

He walked to school silently as he realized that the crowd is looking at him, well more like staring. After the appointment of his sister as the new family head, the crowd had been staring at him non-stop, his sister on the other side had paid no attention even to him. After his formal dismissal from his duty, he is never welcome by his little sister anymore. Only Erika, Mizuki, Leo and Mikihiko remained at his side along with a few people from the student's council and public moral committee.

The gentle wind passes by, ignoring the stare and whispers by the crowd he makes his way towards his class. He had decided to finish his school peacefully. He had also talked to that person and they had agreed to let his finished his study first before they formally recruited him into that unit. But if there is any problem whatsoever, he is ready to be called for duty no matter where and when. But of course his identity still remained a secret until he deems it's worthy to reveals it.

He walked into the classroom which only occupied by a few at the moment. After a few minutes, Erika arrived with Leo in towed. Mizuki and Mikihiko come next only seconds behind. All of them put their stuff at their desk before going to Tatsuya desk which is their frequent gathering place.

"Ohayo, minna"

Erika greeted back, all of them replied back to her likes they were children.

"Tatsuya what is that"

She asked him as soon as she saw it. The other gathers round trying to get a good look at that. His fingers are bandaged by the white clothes. After the incident that happens to him a month ago, his "Regeneration" couldn't function properly and the doctor had advised him not to overexert himself. He still remembers when he is informed that the bullets that embedded into his flesh are covered with antinite, and somehow that accursed substance had managed to seep into his body system making his magic unavailable for a length of time and a risk of being rebound when the magic is used by him. He took the reality quite well.

Ever since that day, he had to walk carrying a small indicator with him.

"Why your hand and fingers are are bandaged"

Leo asked him.

"Well...

_**And CUT! Do you like the chapter; I hope that all of you will like it. Read and review please. Hugs and kisses for everyone and have a good day...**_


End file.
